1. Field
The instant invention relates to the remote control, load-switching, protection and enhancement of utility, reliability and longevity of application of the internal combustion engine, more especially as to diesel generator standby use, by means of an attachment enabling automatic judicious full-range throttle control to an existing, non-included governor or throttle.
2. Prior Art
Previous apparatus realized one or more of above cited objectives, but to the best of inventor's knowledge, only inventor's prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,150 provides all of the above in a simple, inexpensive and easily applied device.
3. Inventor's Prior Invention
U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,150 was conceived to, and does, combine the capabilities of automatic: remote-controlled start/stop, adjustable proportional warm-up/cool-down time dependent upon engine/ambient temperature, variable throttle advance rate, load-switching, fail-safe engine fault shutdown, and idle/off standby select. It does so by controlling an engine's throttle, or governor, and relies upon the principles and characteristics of:
(1) a spring-return fluid actuator supplied by an engine's pressurized lube oil system,
(2) oil viscosity is proportional to engine/ambient temperature.
Said prior invention, basically, utilizes a pivoted hydraulic cylinder acting upon levers, pivots, and a rod to control an engine's throttle position over its full range in response to applied engine oil pressure and sensed fault conditions.
4. Prior Invention's Drawbacks
Though said prior invention achieved its objectives and proved to be reliable, mobile use was less than ideal. In some applications, installation required an elaborate bracket to assure proper orientation to throttle. Additionally, levers, pivots and rod exposed to engine vibrations and contaminants are deemed to be drawbacks. The addition of a cable and an enclosure would have overcome most cited objections, but not all.
5. Instant Invention's Objectives and Advantages
To provide a new machine, more universal in application, which improves upon inventor's prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,150 by accomplishing all objectives of prior device, but better suited to mobile use; without any levers or pivots; more efficient pull solenoid rather than push type; moving parts greatly reduced in number and better protected from adverse forces. The device is to be mounted without concern for orientation, remote to throttle, on or close to engine/generator as apropos to the application.
The solution to the problem required in part, an inexpensive means of attaining a smooth linear motion from a combination of hydraulic actuator and efficient electrical solenoid. The specially constructed solenoid armature, linkage system and cable in combination was the answer. Said answer rises to the definition of "invention" since same would not be obvious to a person of ordinary skill in the state of the art.
Having been reduced to practice, instant invention has achieved all, including automation, remote control and the ability to be completely isolated from vibration and its ill effects.
All references cited in inventor's U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,150 disclosed mechanical, hydraulic, and/or pneumatically operated devices devoid of electrical control means. As such, they are also overcome by instant invention on same grounds cited in inventor's prior patent, and here as being incapable of remote control.